LyraGamer
LyraGamer LyraGamer o Lyra, a secas, (su nombre real es Raquel) es una Youtuber española de 28 años de edad. Tiene un canal de YouTube con más de 300,000 suscriptores https://www.youtube.com/user/lyragamer. También tiene otras redes sociales como Twitter, Facebook y Ask.fm. Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lyra_Gamer . Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LyraGamer/timeline (actualmente inactivo.) Ask.fm: http://ask.fm/LyraGamer LyraGamer realiza GamePlays de alta calidad. Rol, aventura gráfica y Pokémon competitivo. Siendo Pokémon la serie que más se suele ver en su canal (entre otras) Su marido es Sylcred (Nombre real: Sergio) que también tiene un canal en YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/Sylcred. El cuál ha participado en varios GamePlays del canal de Lyra. Lyra tiene una adorable perrita llamada Miku y acogida de una protectora de animales. Miku ha hecho varias apariciones en los GamePlays de Lyra, interrumpiendo a esta, ya que Miku es muy mimosa. LyraGamer actualmente está trabajando como actriz de doblaje. LyraGamer estuvo con Sylcred en Japón el año pasado. Frases comunes Al principio de cada vídeo: "Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi canal, soy Lyra, y hoy os traigo un nuevo capítulo/serie al canal" Al principio de cada vídeo(con Sylcred): "Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi canal, soy Lyra y estamos con: y Sylcred dice: Muy Buenas a todos, estamos con Sylcred , y bueno, os traemos un nuevo capítulo/serie al canal" A Sylcred(a veces): "Maldito Sylcred(riéndose)" Al final de cada vídeo: "Espero que os haya gustado, dadle a like si es así, y nos vemos en el próximo vídeo, ¡hastaa luego!" Al final de cada vídeo(con Sylcred): "Con esto y un bizcocho, hasta mañana a las ocho." La frase más común de Lyra: "Jodete, jodete" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqGOojJAd9Y&feature=player_detailpage A los suscriptores(a veces): "No quiero spoilers en los comentarios, por favor" A los suscriptores en Resident Evil: Revelations: "Era un boss muy difícil, y lo siento mucho, pero lo tuve que pregrabar, Sylcred y yo estuvimos intentando vencer al coso este que era super difícil" A los suscriptores en Nihilumbra: "Se le coje cariño al cosito este, tenemos que ponerle un nombre" Leyendo algo en inglés: "tattatataaa... dehfor" Cuando se asusta en juegos de terror: "¡¡AHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡PUTOS SCREAMERS!!"/ "¡¡AHHHHHHHH!! perdón..." Cuando se atasca: "Chicos, lo siento si estoy dando tantas vueltas" Explorando en los juegos de RPG Maker: "No hay nada... no hay nada... no hay nada..." Cuando se encuentra algo perturbador: "¡¡No me gustaaa!!"/ "Muy alentador"/ "¿No podían ser ponys?" Cuando habla de su trabajo de actriz de doblaje: "Ojalá pudiera hacer esto todos los días de mi vida." thumb|2x2pxthumb| |1x1pxthumb|1x1px Series en el canal SERIES EN EMISIÓN (2016): * Lunes/Miércoles/Viernes: Pokémon Ranger Sombras de Almia NDS * Lunes y Jueves: Super Mario Maker WiiU (Vuestros Niveles 4) * Lunes y Viernes: Fantasy Life 3DS * Martes y Jueves: The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap GBA * Martes/Jueves: Golden Sun GBA * Martes y Sábado: El Profesor Layton y el Legado de los Ashalanti 3DS * Miércoles y Sábado: Tales of Symphonia PS3 * Miércoles y Domingo: Horror RPG Games PC * Jueves y Domingo: Super Mario Galaxy Wii * Sábados: Abriendo Vuestras Cartas * Domingos: The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes 3DS ANTERIORES SERIES (2015): Hatsune Miku Project Mirai DX 3DS - Fire Emblem: Awakening 3DS - The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Pokemon Zafiro Alfa (Baby Challenge), Paranormal Syndrome. SERIES CON GRAN ÉXITO: Pokémon X, Mogeko Castle, The legend of Zelda: A Link between worlds, Paranoiac, Misao, Pokémon Esmeralda, Pokémon Blanco 2, Pokémon XD, Resident Evil: Revelations, Pokémon Oro HeartGold, El Profesor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Pokémon Esmeralda, Pokémon Rubí Omega, Another Code: R ,Mad Father y Super Mario RPG: Legend of Seven Stars. SERIES DE RPG MAKER: To the moon, The Witch's House, Lullaby, The Mirror Lied, IB 1.05, Debris, Corpse Party -Rebuilt-, RE: Kinder, Yume Nikki, Autopsia: el séptimo cadáver, Prisionero sin cabeza, Forest of Dizzling Rain, Misao, Mogeko Castle, Ido no Akai, Paranoiac, Dreaming Mary, The Gray Garden, Disomnia Lullaby CD1, Mad Father, A Bird Story y Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea SERIES DE POKÉMON: Pokémon Rubí Omega, Pokémon Oro HeartGold, Pokémon Triángulo Origen2, PokémonChallenge, Pokémon Rumble U, Pokémon Amarillo, Cobates Pokémon X/Y, Pokémon Esmeralda, Guía Pokémon X/Y, Pokémon X/Y Eventos, Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Portales al Infinito, Guía Pokémon Blanco 2 para Pokemaster, Guías Pokémon competitivoy Negro 2, Podcast Pokémon, Pokémon Eón1, Pokémon Islas Doradas3, Pokémon Triángulo Origen1, Pokémon XD, Pokémon Edición Poke-Aqua, Combates Pokémon y Random Battles. https://www.youtube.com/user/LyraGamer/playlists?sort=dd&shelf_id=6&view=50 Polémica Hubo un pequeño conflicto de comentarios en los que se insultaba a LyraGamer comparándola con Folagor03, conflicto que más tarde se resolvió. Lyra dejó claro que a quien no le gustasen sus vídeos que se fuera a otro canal pero que no insultara, por respeto. Hubo otro pequeño conflicto en las redes sociales con los comentarios de YouTube, siempre había usuarios que ponían algún que otro spoiler, lo cual no le agradaba a Lyra ya que no solo la fastidiaba a ella a la hora de jugar a videojuegos, también era algo malo para los demás suscriptores a la hora de jugarlos. Lyra tomó medidas para que esos TROLLS parasen de spoilear a la gente. Desde entonces Lyra no contesta comentarios en YouTube, no solo por eso, también porque no tiene tiempo suficiente ya que tiene que grabar videos, subirlos, hacer doblaje... Pokémon Lyra es una gran fan de Pokémon y es la serie que más se suele ver en su canal. A la mayoría de sus suscriptores les encanta pokémon es una de las series con gran éxito en su canal y la más conocida. Lyra se divierte mucho. Desde la serie Pokémon XY ha usado varios Wallpapers animados en los que sale ella dibujada y un Mega-Absol (su pokémon favorito de Pokémon actualmente) Recientemente Lyra ha jugado en su canal a Pokémon Luna, podéis encontrar la lista de reproducción en su canal de YouTube. Bievenidos a Wiki LyraGamer ¡Este es el oficial trailer del canal de YouTube de LyraGamer! ¡hola a todos! Suscribiros, difundir el canal, y sobre todo no os olvidéis de darle... ¡Like! ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnH7ewcaOtw Categoría:Lucha. co. migo